Вопль
by strakat
Summary: Фиби всего лишь хотелось объяснить ей, как мерзко чувствуешь себя, когда тот, кого любишь, смотрит в твои глаза только для того, чтобы уловить в них отражение совсем другого человека, касается рук, чтобы распознать следы чужого тепла, а речи его полны восторга от надежд, которым не суждено сбыться.


**Автор****:** straykat  
**Бета****: **November Carlie  
**Название:** «Вопль»

**Дисклеймер****:** Крейг Бартлетт/Nickelodeon/straykat

**Рейтинг****:** PG-13

**Персонажи:** Фиби/Арнольд, Хельга, упоминается Джеральд.

**Жанр:** Драма, UST.

**Размер:** Мини.

**Вид:** Гет, не-AU.

**Статус: **Завершен.

**Варнинг: **Смерть персонажа, ООС.

**От автора: **Вышло довольно сумбурно, но я старалась. Впрочем, на особый отклик не рассчитываю.

Названия, разумеется, никаких отсылок к культуре битников не подразумевает.

_Кто рожден для горькой доли, кто для радости одной;_

_Кто для радости беспечной, кто для ночи бесконечной…_

_Уильям Блейк_

Даже если зажмуриться, зима не отступит. Мороз и ветер по-прежнему будут пронизывать до костей, а снег продолжит липнуть к волосам и одежде, таять на открытых участках кожи, оставляя о себе мокрые воспоминая. Но, закрыв глаза, можно уберечь себя от созерцания одной картины, которая уже въелась в память и преследует, словно надоедливый рефрен…

Фиби распахнула глаза в надежде, что очнется в другом месте, но этого, конечно, не произошло. Макабрический пейзаж кладбища остался таким же гнетущим даже под толщей белой массы, а человек в нескольких ярдах от Хейердал так и не сменил положения: остался стоять на коленях перед могильной плитой. Несколько раз тёплым прикосновением он бережно стирал налипший снег с фамилии покойного. Воздушные потоки беспощадно трепали светлые вихры на его голове. Куртка была расстёгнута, небрежно наброшенный шарф болтался, не грея.

Они вдвоем молчали уже добрых двадцать минут, каждый предаваясь горю по-своему. Так происходило еженедельно уже четыре месяца.

— Пойдем, Арнольд, — тихим голосом сказала Фиби, осторожно коснувшись плеча своего спутника.

Хиллвудское кладбище всегда наводило суеверный страх на ребят. Еще в младшей школе оно стало пристанищем для призраков и монстров, что зарождались в городских легендах, а потом росли и крепли в рассказах, умело поведанных Джеральдом Джоханссеном. Сам он наверняка предположить не мог, что окажется пленником этого полузаброшенного некрополя гораздо раньше, чем кто-либо мог подумать.

Фиби выдохнула, выпустив облако белого пара. Она шла медленно, стараясь не глядеть на своего друга, который также не сильно тяготел к беседам и переглядываниям.

Уже почти стемнело. Зима — жестокая пора: она крадет слишком много света, и потому ранним вечером воскресенья город уже почти погрузился во тьму. Радовало одно — ветер со снегом почти прекратились, а они вдвоем уже практически добрели до второй могилы.

Тени умерших воображаемо вились у мрачных склепов и надгробий, провожая пару своими полными унынья взглядами. Монолитная скульптура ангела располагалась как раз напротив. Ее перманентный взгляд как будто бы застыл на тщательно высеченных словах.

«Покойся с миром,

Джеральд Мартин Джоханссен».

Далее следовал временной отрезок в двадцать лет, так глупо умещенный в безразличных числах на камне.

Здесь они задержались недолго, и вскоре скрипучие ворота Хиллвудского кладбища захлопнулись за их спинами. Металлическая цепь громко звенела, пока сторож, бранясь почем зря, пытался приладить ее замерзшими руками к решетке.

Остроконечный забор давно скрылся из виду, но беседа по-прежнему не ладилась. Каждый был подавлен и погружен в свои мысли, а тишина, нарушаемая лишь хрустом сухого снега, вторила их молчанию.

Пансион всегда можно было узнать издалека. По вечерам все его окна светились. Ни один дом на улице не мог соперничать с ним по потреблению электроэнергии.

Прагматичность Фиби испарилась, как только они с Арнольдом остановились у крыльца. Шотмэн мялся у ступеней, будто ожидая чего-то.

— Иди домой, — Хейердал легонько толкнула Арнольда кулачком в плечо, направляя к входу, словно ребёнка, что не может отличить левую руку от правой.

Он благодарно кивнул и вскоре скрылся за дверью.

Фиби пошла домой самым длинным маршрутом, несмотря на мглу и холод, чтобы, добравшись к себе, мочь думать только о том, как отогреться.

_«Ты же умная, Фиби, ты всегда все понимаешь»,_ — заговорили воспоминания голосом Джеральда. Он сказал это не тогда, когда решил ее бросить, а тогда, когда их не начавшийся роман погиб еще в зародыше.

Фиби закрыла дверь своей комнаты и прислонилась к ней спиной.

Забавно. Они с Джоханссеном едва ли не девяти лет считались парой, или парой в перспективе. Их всегда ставили партнерами для лабораторных работ и заданий, Джеральд таскал пунш и прочую ерунду на вечеринках только для Хейердал, и приглашал на танец только её. Внушаемая симпатия, как она есть. Фиби непременно дала бы ему свое согласие, но оно уже не требовалось.

_Из ее глаз текли слёзы. Жгучие настолько, что, казалось, способны прожечь ее безупречно-светлую кожу._

_Арнольд, не соизмеряя сил, прижал Хейердал к себе. Он заходился в плаче, и она не знала, что терзает в данный момент ее сердце сильнее — собственная боль, или рыдания друга._

_Запинаясь, Шотмэн говорил и говорил. О том, каким он был дураком, о том, что его единственная любовь умерла, а вместе с ней и шанс сказать ей о своих чувствах. Вопрошал о том, почему всё должно было сложиться именно так._

Воспоминание испарилось, как только Фиби включила свет. Она уже привыкла к тому, что почти каждый вечер память затевает с ней игру в кошки-мышки.

Грузно свалившись на постель, Хейердал закрыла глаза. Когда-нибудь это должно завершиться, но не сейчас. Не зимой, когда мёртвым проще вернуться в этот мир, пусть и в виде эфемерных образов. Но разве это мир чем-то хорош? Даже снег пытается скрыть эту чёртову грешную землю от взгляда.

_«Ты умница, Фиби, но я люблю Хельгу»,_ — голос Джоханссена снова явился незваным гостем в ее голову.

Хейердал помнит тот день во всех деталях. Она ничего не ответила и, кажется, даже не смотрела на смущенного (смущенного впервые!) парня. Фиби была изумлена собственным безразличием, поэтому не говорила ни слова. Но Джеральд, видимо, истолковал это по-своему.

_«Детка, не стоит расстраиваться из-за такого мерзавца, как я»_

А тогда Фиби уже стало смешно. Лишь практически железная выдержка уберегла ее от того, чтобы не расхохотаться Джоханссену прямо в лицо.

Джеральд никогда не был мерзавцем, зато его самомнение могло запросто достичь стратосферы, а диаметр эго приближался к диаметру экватора. Единственное, что ощущала Хейердал, было что-то вроде облегчения. Это уже много позже тот откровенный недоразговор окрасился в цвет нуара.

Ещё долгое время они не показывались вместе с Хельгой. Считали, что могут задеть Фиби, оскорбить ее в лучших чувствах. По крайней мере, так ей однажды сказал сам Джеральд. Но чего-чего, а прозорливости Хейердал было не занимать. Она знала — причина была в самой Патаки.

— Ты совсем ничего не ешь, — проговорила Фиби, поставив на стол полуопустошенную кружку.

Шотмэн оторвал взгляд от пола и посмотрел на нее, словно пробудившись ото сна.

Тягостное дыхание зимы ощущалось даже в помещении. В свете фонаря за высоким окном поблёскивали хлопья снега, что шёл, не переставая, уже вторые сутки.

— И чай остыл.

А Хейердал уж было вознамерилась отмечать лёгкую победу: ей удалось вытащить Арнольда хотя бы выпить кофе. На самом же деле они походили на пару бойцов. Одному из которых, к тому же, приходится тащить на спине раненого товарища с поля боя. А война — одна для всех.

— Сегодня полгода, ты помнишь? — спросил Шотмэн, с запоздалой суетливостью гремя столовыми приборами.

Конечно, она помнит. Не зря же затеяла это дурацкий поход кафе: чтобы Арнольд не остался один дома один на один со своими демонами. И откуда они только ваялись в его ангельской голове? Как смогли там ужиться?

Тот летний день Фиби также помнит слишком хорошо. Как тряслась тогда, когда бежала со всех ног до дома Джоханссенов. Как подпрыгнуло сердце в груди от тщетной надежды при виде кареты скорой помощи. Хрупкая Хейердал вынесла даже вид посиневших, искаженных в судорогах лиц Хельги и Джеральда, а несчастный Шотмэн, не видевший и десятой доли всего этого, бился в истерике, кляня судьбу за отнятый шанс и любовь, удушенную угарным газом.

Был ли в этом виноват старенький «Mustang» Джеральда или плохая вентиляция гаража, никто не мог сказать. Фактом оставалось одно: двое ее друзей мертвы из-за глупой случайности, а они вдвоем по той же дурацкой закономерности — целы и невредимы.

На Шотмэна было жалко смотреть. За прошедшие недели и месяцы его состояние не улучшилось ни на йоту. Все те же рваные речи, горестно опущенные глаза, и худоба, худоба…

Ромео, который выжил — жалкое зрелище. Вот только Джульетта погибла в объятиях Париса и в совсем другом склепе. Не без горькой иронии Фиби подметила, что цветок любви Арнольда распустился во всей красе лишь после смерти Патаки. От этого было ужасно печально, но в то же время смешно. До горьких слёз смешно.

А что до самой Фиби?

— Дорогая, мне кажется, тебе нужно развеяться.

Реба подошла к дочери, которая в кои-то веки спустилась к ужину и теперь дожидалась трапезы, сидя перед телевизором. Поймав вопрошающий взгляд девушки, миссис Хейердал продолжила:

— Помнишь, мистер Фаррел говорил о программе студенческого обмена? У тебя еще есть возможность отучиться новый семестр в Британии. Что скажешь?

Фиби улыбнулась, глядя в мерцающий экран. Логика подсказывала, что ее матерью движет лишь желание помочь, но при этом сама она не могла отделаться от чувства, что ее просто-напросто пытаются спихнуть подальше. Вчера это было ранчо в Кентукки, сегодня — страна через океан. Может, стоит начать учиться похуже, чтобы пресечь эти попытки раз и навсегда?

— Я не могу уехать. Арнольд… Он останется совсем один.

Реба, словно ожидавшая такого ответа, немедля выпалила:

— У этого парня есть родня, он не одинок!

«Да что ты понимаешь?»

— Мистер и миссис Шотмэн, к счастью, в добром здравии, несмотря на возраст.

Боже, до чего чудно звучит. Будто фраза, утащенная из официального уведомления, или приглашения на свадьбу. На свадьбу мисс Фиби Хейердал. А кто будет подружкой невесты?

Мать продолжала гнуть свою линию, теперь расхаживая по комнате. Хейердал, которая впервые за долгое время чувствовала себя не измученной, а расслабленной, следила за ее передвижением, но слушала вполуха.

— Да кто он для тебя вообще такой, Фиби?

— Друг, разумеется, — ответила младшая Хейердал, нахмурив лоб.

— За друзьями так не бегают!

Фиби отточенным до автоматизма жестом стянула очки, но, забыв их протереть, нацепила обратно.

Видимо, мать пытается нащупать нужные нити, чтобы, дёрнув за них, вытянуть из нее какие-то признания.

«За друзьями не бегают»?

А как же Хельга?

— Я спать, — бросила Фиби через плечо, уже поднимаясь на второй этаж, после того, как стремительно покинула гостиную.

— Мы не договорили! Кио, побеседуй с дочерью! А как же ужин?

— К чёрту ужин, — проговорила Хейердал, но слишком тихо, чтобы кто-то мог различить ее голос.

Сейчас ее волновало кое-что важнее собственного голода. Можно ли заразиться страстью или влечением? Потому что, похоже, эта напасть настигла их обоих — ее и Шотмэна.

Фиби не могла понять, когда это началось. Украдкой присматривая за Патаки, чье поведение с возрастом становилось все более деструктивным, незаметно для себя она прониклась ее же переживаниями. Это можно было бы принять за обыкновенное участие, если бы не жгучее чувство стыда, которое являлось вроде бы из неоткуда.

Небольшая коробка отыскалась без труда. Ровным почерком Ольги на ней было выведено: «Собственность Хельги Патаки». В ней были собраны все скромные пожитки, все, что более не имело ценности для семьи Патаки, если говорить откровенно.

Фиби нечасто извлекала ее из широкого шкафа, что был единственным образцом европейского интерьера в ее комнате. Разобрать её до конца Фиби так и не могла. В голове возникала всегда одна и та же сцена: вернувшись с похорон сестры, Ольга стирает слезы, а с ними и выражение лица, которое не пристало носить леди, и методично складывает в уже заготовленную коробку разные безделушки, что мешают использовать комнату практично. Глупая мысль, но в ней был смысл.

Коробка оказалась в распоряжении Хейердал аккурат на следующий день.

На фотографии Хельга улыбалась. Этот снимок был настоящим сокровищем, ибо являлся чуть ли не единственным доказательством того, что Патаки умела улыбаться. Чуть криво, пусть с оттенком коварства, но здесь она не хмурилась, словно перемещая кого-то выше в своем списке претендентов на долгую и мучительную смерть. Тогда им было по двенадцать, они сидели на одной из скамеек в городском парке и ели мороженное, щурясь от яркого летнего солнца. Это то немногое, что Фиби помнила о данном снимке. Она даже запамятовала, кто был фотографом.

На другом фото были запечатлены Арнольд и Хельга. Скамейка, на которой они сидели, покосилась, что было отчетливо заметно. Уж чего этим двоим вдруг захотелось сняться вместе, да еще и на такой хилой лавке, сложно было предположить. Патаки на этот раз не усмехалась, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, как ей это все неприятно. Шотмэн же напротив глядел на нее, чуть скосив глаза, с нескрываемой усталостью. А кривая скамейка в сговоре с силой тяготения толкала одного из них к другому. Сейчас это казалось символичным.

Где-то в груди сдавило, а затем поднялось к горлу и сжало спазмом и его. Глаза защипало, Фиби пришлось выдохнуть и часто заморгать.

Раздражение. Странно сковывает, но в тоже время развязывает руки.

Если бы Хейердал поспешно не разжала пальцы, фото давно бы уже было смято или разорвано. Стопка снимков рухнула назад в коробку, и под их тяжестью что-то звонко бряцнуло. Фиби, недолго думая, вывалила все содержимое прямо на татами около футона. Среди россыпи фотографий и вороха всевозможных безделушек тотчас же отыскался источник звука: позолоченный медальон с отломанной крышкой и изображением и-так-известно-кого. Ольга могла бы проявить большую деликатность по отношению к вещам сестры. Хотя доподлинно не известно сломался медальон сейчас, или еще давным-давно. Возможно, Хельга сама разбила его в порыве ярости, что случались с ней не так уж редко. Уж Фиби об этом знала.

Взгляд Хейердал остановился на чуть выцветшем портрете Арнольда и так застыл.

— _Я больше не хочу обсуждать это, Фиби. Мой ответ окончательный, и я не буду к этому возвращаться. _

_Патаки неслась куда-то вперед, прижав к груди книги, даже сумка, что наверняка больно билась о бедро, не могла унять ее прыти. Хейердал плелась следом, всеми силами стараясь поспевать за подругой и не сбить дыхание при этом. Ведь ей предстояло поведать подруге кое-что очень важное._

— _Но, Хельга, разве не этого ты так…_

— _Нет! — отрезала Патаки, развернувшись. — Эта тема закрыта._

— _Всё-таки тебе придется меня выслушать._

_Фиби ловко вытащила из сумки запечатанный конверт и протянула его Хельге._

— _Это он передал. _

— _Кто это «он»?_

— _Хватит валять дурака. Ты прекрасно это знаешь._

_Патаки, хоть и пытавшаяся состроить безразличие, невольно дёрнулась и уставилась на подругу._

— _Еще бы сердечки пририсовал, — хмыкнула она, запихивая конверт в карман сумки после почти минуты неловкого молчания._

На следующий день Фиби нашла этот пресловутый конверт в своем почтовом ящике. Нераспечатанным. Еще через два дня состоялся тот самый разговор с Джеральдом. Хельга тогда с неделю не попадалась Хейердал на глаза, а Фиби всего лишь хотелось объяснить ей, как мерзко чувствуешь себя, когда тот, кого ты любишь, смотрит в твои глаза только для того, чтобы уловить в них отражение совсем другого человека, касается рук, чтобы распознать следы чужого тепла, а речи его полны восторга от надежд, которым не суждено сбыться.

Всё вышло так невероятно нелепо. Закономерно, но в тоже время глупо. Фиби вывихнула плечо, приподнимая все завесы Хельгиных тайн за все годы их юности, но самая главная из них осталась нераскрытой до самого конца. Идея помогать воссоединиться возлюбленным зачахла так же быстро, как истлело в огне камина то самое письмо. Главный атрибут ее детства отпал за ненужностью. Антураж недоговоренности рассеялся, и Хейердал как будто бы потеряла свое прежнее место в жизни подруги. Больше она не являлась одной из тех немногих, кто был посвящен в секреты Патаки, но это вызвало всего лишь легкую растерянность, но никак не разочарование. Арнольд же со своими притязаниями опоздал лет эдак на пять, но при этом не терял веры до самого последнего дня. До того самого рокового момента.

Отражение в зеркале вопило об усталости. Термостат зашкаливал. В комнате висела ужасная духота, и распахнутые окна никак не меняли ситуации.

Прошелестела весна, тёплые ветры принесли на своих крыльях лето. Даже кладбище уже не выглядело таким мрачным, более напоминая слегка запущенный старый сад. Только холодный мрамор могильных плит остался таким же безучастным.

Фиби пристально разглядывала в зеркале своё лицо, пытаясь уловить сходство с собою прежней, не слишком жизнерадостной, но жизнеспособной Фиби Хейердал. Но в отражении была видна исхудавшая фигурка девушки в неряшливой одежде. Она отбросила темную прядь назад, открывая лицо и обнажая тёмные провалы над ключицами. Теперь её волосы по длине достигали лопаток — Фиби не стригла их очень давно то ли в знак скорби, то ли от почти сверхъестественной рассеяности…

Они мягко упали на плечи, и заправляющая жесткую прядь рука сама собой потянулась к неровному пробору. Случайно отыскавшаяся пара резинок пришлась как раз кстати.

Снова распахнув глаза, Хейердал удивленно разглядывала новое странное воплощение. Она попыталась нахмурить брови, и чуть выдвинула вперед нижнюю челюсть, формирую не по-женски волевой подбородок. Из глубины ее сознания вынырнула Хельга Патаки и теперь плескалась на гладкой поверхности зазеркалья, имея при этом удивительное сходство с ней, самой Фиби. Пристальный решительный взгляд заставил мертвеца Хейердал дышать часто и поверхностно.

— Он у тебя в заложниках навечно? Так, Хельга? — прошептала Фиби, приглаживая волосы к плечам. — Почему всё так обернулось? Он не был тебе нужен.

Патаки лишь сверкнула глазами.

— Глупая-преглупая любовь, — пространно проговорила Хейердал, вздыхая снова. — Может и мне он станет не нужен?

Хельга из зеркала глядела все так же внимательно, не давая ответа, но и вроде бы не гневаясь за откровенность.

Внезапно все рассеялось.

Душную пелену комнаты пронзил звон мобильника.

«Кажется, хороший парень сорвался», — это пришло в голову первым, как только она нажала на «Отбой». Остальные мысли спутались вихрем, пока Фиби вызывала такси и натягивала на себя что-то более-менее приличное.

Бар, в который Арнольд отправился топить горе в вине, располагался недалеко, на сорок четвертой улице. Он уже дожидался ее снаружи, сидя прямо на бордюре. Пьяный и неестественно смешливый.

— Тот парень меня выставил, представляешь? — сказал Шотмэн, указывая на верзилу в ковбойской шляпе, когда Фиби протянула ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Пошли, — ответила она, — тут недалеко.

— Ну, это как посмотреть, — заявил Арнольд, хихикнув. — Я скучал.

Он неуверенно, но крепко прижал ее к груди, обдав смесью из запахов алкоголя и чего-то мятного.

— Мы же виделись недавно, — проговорила Хейердал, всеми силами пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе.

— Это не меняет дела совершенно.

Несколько минут они шли молча, но Фиби то и дело мимовольно опережала Шотмэна, и ей приходилось замедлять шаг.

— Хочешь споем, Фиби, — вдруг предложил он. — Тебе ведь нравятся песни Дино Спамони?

Фиби хмуро на него посмотрела, но тот во мгле, конечно, ничего не заметил.

— Ведешь себя как клоун, — незлобиво, но с упреком в голосе произнесла Хейердал.

Шотмэн резко посерьезнел.

— А разве это не так? — полным драматизма голосом спросил Арнольд. — Хотя нет! Я паяц, грустный паяц. Настолько, что сам Леонкавалло* лил бы надо мною слёзы.

Он снова рассмеялся, а у Фиби на мгновение потемнело в глазах.

Пансион выплыл из темноты во всей своей дряхлой красе.

— Мне кажется, нам лучше воспользоваться пожарной лестницей, — сказал Арнольд, глядя вверх.

Хейердал кивнула, с трудом представляя, как в состоянии Шотмэна можно влезть наверх по такой шаткой конструкции, но тот уже стоял у ее подножия, жестом приглашая Фиби пойти первой.

Это вышло гораздо проще, чем предполагалось. Арнольд, не включая свет, завалился спиной на кровать. Он дышал тяжело. Ночь была безветренной и лунной. Воздух в раскалившейся за день комнате окутывал, словно желе.

Хейердал, тихонько присев на кровать, разглядывала в полумраке лицо парня. По прошествии нескольких минут в полном молчании, она решила, что ее задача на сегодня выполнена, и пора бы ретироваться тем же путем которым она сюда попала. Духота и положение, в котором Фиби находилась в данный момент, вызывали какое-то полуосознаваемое напряжение.

— Нет-нет! Останься! Пожалуйста! Мне нехорошо, — взмолился Шотмэн, чуть приподнявшись на локтях. Видимо последняя выходка с пожарной лестницей стоила ему немалых сил, но говорил он, разумеется, не о своем физическом состоянии.

— А что скажет твой дедушка, Арнольд?

— Откровенно говоря, меня это мало волнует.

Теперь Арнольд говорил абсолютно серьезно. В нём не осталось и тени прежнего оживления.

Протестовать сейчас, по мнению Фиби, было равносильно преступлению против человечности. Нужно было остаться. Она присела поближе.

До чего несмешная мизансцена.

— Прости. Это не очень гостеприимно с моей стороны, — Арнольд выдохнул, сложив руки на груди. — Да и звонить тебе среди ночи по-дурацки было.

Ох, если бы он знал, что действительно по-дурацки! Например, годами игнорировать влюбленную в тебя до беспамятства девчонку, влюбленную настолько, что только самый настоящий дурак мог это не заметить. А когда становишься для нее, наконец, безразличным, вдруг втрескаться в неё самому.

А что еще глупее? Начать весь этот цикл снова!

— …Жалкое зрелище, — резюмировал Шотмэн десяток предложений, которые произнёс до особенно запальчиво, и которые Фиби благополучно пропустила мимо ушей.

— Ромео, который выжил? — вдруг вырвалось у неё.

— Что?

— Неважно.

Он снова опустился и, глядя сквозь стеклянный купол вверх, продолжил:

— Что вообще важно, что имеет значение? Жить мне незачем, сама понимаешь.

Этот ровный голос сводит с ума.

Чушь! Чушь! Чушь!

Фиби, резко вскочив, приблизилась к этому идиоту и показушнику и схватила за ворот футболки

«Она не любила тебя! Не любила! Не любила! Очнись, черт тебя подери, — кричала она в исступлении, сопровождая каждое слово звонкой затрещиной. — Что ты за дурак? Инфантильное создание! Жалкий болван!»

Окончив и не успев отдышаться, Фиби приблизила лицо к его лицу и коснулась губами его горячих от ударов уст.

Но все это было лишь в воображении.

— Не говори глупостей, — тихонько проговорила она. — Тебе нужно больше спать.

Шотмэн серьезно кивнул и перевернулся на бок.

— Не уйдешь?

— Нет.

Через несколько минут до Хейердал уже стало доноситься его сонное мерное дыхание.

Она пристроилась на возвышении возле кровати, сложив руки перед собой.

Последний вопль здравого смысла стучал в висках, призывая к благоразумию. Может, всё-таки стоит воспользоваться предложение матери и свалить на полгода в Британию по обмену? А может и на ранчо в Кентукки? Куда-нибудь на Фолклендские острова, или еще черти знает куда, лишь бы подальше. А там работа или учёба ее захлестнут, не оставив в голове места ни для Хельги, ни для Джеральда, ни для Арнольда. Нужно что-то потяжелее, и желательно умственное. Арнольд не пропадет, теперь Хейердал было ясно, словно над ними светила не луна, а солнце. Хотел бы загубить себя — ничего бы его не сдержало, несмотря на полумнимую детскость, а все прочее — болтовня. Тогда Фиби сможет забыть эти глупости, бросить мечтать о несбыточном, желать того, чего ей не положено желать.

Сможет! Обязательно сможет!

Арнольд повернулся во сне и, протянув руку, непроизвольно сжал ладонь Фиби в своей.

Нет. Не сможет.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––—

*— Руджеро Леонкавалло — итальянский композитор. Автор более чем двадцати опер. Самая популярная его опера — «Паяцы».

/13.06.13—29.06.13/


End file.
